


【謙國】Aroma Fetish

by Nemoisfound



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemoisfound/pseuds/Nemoisfound





	【謙國】Aroma Fetish

田柾國最少有3天沒有回金有謙的簡訊了。

 

關上手機螢幕，試著不去想那個已經擱置了一個小時的訊息，田柾國不知道這件事情會讓自己如此失常、應該說，有關於金有謙的事情都會讓他變得不像自己。

「怎麼像是個情竇初開的高中生啊⋯⋯」

抓抓自己帶著汗水的頭髮邊嘲笑自己邊關上練習室的門，心煩意亂的，特地延長練習時間，把哥哥們都趕走，只留自己最後一個離開。

 

打開淋浴間的水龍頭，水氣沖掉黏在身上的汗水，卻沖不掉沾在心上的那股煩悶。

當初只是在聚完餐後『順便』要求金有謙陪他一起去超市補充生活用品，再『不經意地』把衣物柔軟精的贈品交給他。

雖然兩人才剛交往沒多久，但熱戀期的情侶再怎麼遲鈍，應該要能夠體會情人給的『暗示』才對，但不知道金有謙這傢伙究竟是哪條神經沒接上，沒幾天後歡天喜地地傳了簡訊給田柾國：『謝謝你的柔軟精，我和哥哥們都很喜歡！』

 

「怎麼、可以、有人、遲鈍到這種地步！」雖然已經過了好幾天，但想起那好傻好天真的訊息，田柾國還是忍不住抱怨出聲，悶結的氣無處可發，只好隨著洗髮精用力地搓揉自己的頭皮。

只要是人，都會想要和自己喜歡的人擁有相同的氣味吧？礙於雙方都是公眾人物，用什麼專屬特調香水太令人覺得奇怪，他絞盡腦汁只能想到用一樣的衣物柔軟精這種可能只有雙方才會意識到的低調小情調，誰知道，這樣的做法真的是低調到連對方都沒有察覺，還真的把這個『禮物』作為『贈品』，當成宿舍的公共財。

用跟剛才相同的力道擦乾了頭髮，反正天也不冷就索性放棄使用吹風機——雖然田柾國的耳邊彷彿響起了各路兄長的叮嚀囑咐，但是誰管呢，雖然不想承認，但戀愛中的少年可是很任性的！

換好衣服準備回宿舍，才剛離開大樓就發現附近有個熟悉的身影站著。

 

「你在這幹嘛？」再黑的夜色也隱藏不了高挑的身形，雖然對方戴著帽子和口罩，但田柾國一眼就認出了金有謙。

「你肯跟我說話了。」拉下口罩露出笑容，田柾國完全可以理解粉絲們為何總是管金有謙喊著大型犬。

「不怕人跟著呀？」

「沒關係的，拍到我在大半夜的跟你見面，一點都沒有新聞價值啦！」

嗜血的攝影機們喜歡看的是男偶像和女偶像私會，這種男偶像和男偶像的聚會，會感到興奮的應該只有粉絲吧。

雖然金有謙說得一點也沒錯，但田柾國還是對前者的玩笑感到不悅地揍了他兩拳。

 

「所以說，你來幹嘛？」

「噢喔、痛⋯⋯」其實一點也不痛，「因為你突然不回我訊息了，我也不知道怎麼回事，BamBam就叫我直接來堵你⋯⋯」

「呀、你真的不知道⋯⋯」

話尚未結束，田柾國感覺自己被金有謙拉近自己，迎面而來的是口腔的濕軟和不時灑在臉上的鼻息，趁著理性還沒完全喪失，他們進入了大樓，躲進樓梯間裡與陰暗融合。久違的體溫和身處意外場所的背德感讓兩人的感官都敏感了起來，交纏的舌頭讓交感神經到達了頂點，口腔的濕潤像是酒精，讓人酣熱。

「好想你⋯⋯」金有謙的嗓音震動著田柾國的耳膜，在這種沈淪的時刻，他還能想到對方公司老闆所提倡的半空氣發音，田柾國荒謬地輕笑了出來。

「笑什麼？」在耳畔的男人發出疑惑。

「沒事⋯⋯我也、想你⋯⋯」

語畢金有謙開始進攻耳後的敏感處，讓田柾國感到一陣酥麻，只能無力地攀住前者的身上讓對方予取予求，接著是眼角、鼻尖、嘴唇。

金有謙的吻帶著溫柔卻又熱情，他輕柔帶著色慾的吸允著田柾國，用舌尖畫著柔軟的輪廓，並在後者失神的瞬間長驅直入。

兩人的舌在觸碰到的瞬間便毫不猶豫地纏卷在一起，交換著彼此的氣息和體液，以及思念。

金有謙的手順著扶住後頸向下滑去，肩膀、手臂、腰間，然後是雙臀，而田柾國也回應似地迎合對方的手給予反應，自己則是用力攀住對方的肩頸，讓這個吻更深入。

兩人在肉體上的親密接觸沒有過太多次，卻總能準確地記住哪些地方能夠讓情人進入情慾。

 

「呀、今天不可以⋯⋯」忍住已經到達臨界點的慾望，田柾國還是敬業地想起隔天有重要的節目收錄。

「欸⋯⋯」被推開的金有謙發出不滿的呢喃，「可是都這樣了⋯⋯」

他指的是兩人胯下已經微微緊繃部位，就算兩人忍得了，這種狀態無論是在大街上行走還是搭計程車都令人起疑。

「⋯⋯不要進來⋯⋯都可以⋯⋯」

像訓練有素的獵犬，聽到指令後金有謙立刻將手伸進田柾國寬鬆的褲襠內，隔著內層的布料，隨著輪廓遊走。

「你、不要⋯⋯這樣！」私密的部位被外來者入侵，田柾國的背脊感到顫慄，內在與外在的刺激讓他敏感地加強了輪廓的深度。

「嘿嘿，又變硬了。」金有謙發出有些沙啞笑聲，帶著戲謔的手給予自己和對方充滿慾望的鼓勵，這樣的動作讓懷中的人忍不住雙腳發軟。

「快一點、動⋯⋯」忍受不了雙腿間的刺激，田柾國克制到極點才能忍住不讓呻吟聲流出喉嚨，他用細微的聲音命令著。

金有謙的手指纏上熱度的中心點，用輕微的力道來回撫摸，這讓懷中的人發出不滿的悶哼，帶著水氣的圓眼正在發揮他的作用凝視著對方，讓前者再也沒有餘力做多餘的事情。

他扎扎實實地握住田柾國慾望來回套弄，時而用指尖騷弄著前端，時而揉捏著底部的軟肉。隨著逐漸分泌的液體加快速度，田柾國的意識像是來到了金有謙的手中，淫靡的水聲搭配著喘息讓黑暗的空間增添了一層情色的薄霧。

意亂情迷中田柾國配合著速度搖擺著腰肢，雙手也不忘伸進金有謙的毛衣中撫摸著，沒有自己味道的高領毛衣，卻充滿了金有謙的氣息，他順勢埋入他的鎖骨中，隨著紊亂的呼吸吸取專屬於他的氣味。

此時金有謙將田柾國轉向背對自己，拉下早已水跡斑斑的內外褲，肌膚接觸空氣豎起了疙瘩。   
「哈啊⋯⋯」田柾國忍不住發出輕呼。

「抱歉，但我實在忍不住⋯⋯」

「你要幹嘛？」他驚恐地想要掙扎。

「不會進去的，你就這樣站著⋯⋯」後方傳來安撫似的嗓音，金有謙甜膩的奶音此時帶著一股彷如酒精的芳醇。

田柾國雖然不安卻無力地任由金有謙擺佈，他背對著對方，敏感的五官早已從皮帶的金屬聲和布料摩擦的聲音感覺到背後的男人將早已將躍躍欲試的慾望掏出，熱烈的前端從他的尾椎輕輕劃過，一路向下摩擦著股縫到大腿間。

「要來了，不要太用力夾著。」金有謙因慾望而低沈的嗓音在田柾國耳邊再次響起，在後者尚未弄清楚狀況前，便感覺到大腿之間有個火熱的硬物插入。

「啊⋯⋯」結實卻富有彈性的大腿夾著從未碰觸過的部位，除了肌肉之間的拍打聲外，只要低下頭，就能看見在自己腿間緩慢抽插的肉棒，這樣聽覺與視覺的衝擊過度強大，讓田柾國有些頭暈，下意識地配合著波動呼吸，空氣中充滿著兩人的汗水味和情慾的腥味——那是金有謙渴望著田柾國的氣味。

一想到這裡，方才因為不安而半癱的自己又再度高昂，不時地和往自己進攻的溫度碰撞著，金有謙似乎也感受到田柾國的興致，他把自己深入對方，用雙手加重兩人的慾望摩擦的力道。

「哈啊⋯⋯你、哪裡⋯⋯學來⋯⋯」被撩撥地像是上了岸的魚，被情慾打亂了呼吸，張口只剩下破碎的字詞。

「嘿嘿——秘密。」金有謙笑著吻上前者的後頸，啃咬吸允著留下一個不深不淺，但卻很清晰的痕跡。接著像是不打算給田柾國有繼續說話的餘力，加快了力道與速度，狠狠地、連本帶利的把這陣子的思念給要回來。

雖然沒有進入，但肉體上的碰撞和耳後傳來的粗糙的喘息聲也讓他興奮不已，他完美的回應了金有謙，被狠操地只能發出呻吟。

「啊⋯⋯哈啊、我不行了⋯⋯有謙啊⋯⋯」他忍不住伸手想觸碰，卻讓對方的手早先一步。

「我也是⋯⋯我們一起⋯⋯」金有謙同時握住對方和自己再次抽插，更上一層的快感激烈地讓田柾國只能發軟地靠在牆上，此時他感受到下腹一陣抽動，配合著雙腿間的熱棒，一同釋放愛液。

 

＃ ＃ ＃

田柾國癱軟在金有謙的身上，埋著臉的夾克上除了香水味和熟悉的柔軟精香味，還參雜著金有謙的體溫和他獨有的氣息。

「對不起⋯⋯」總之先道歉——無論是對方不明就理的失聯還是方才的衝動。高大的男人帶著和自己身形完全不搭的撒嬌的奶音。

「沒、沒事啦⋯⋯」人與人的溝通果然還是要面對面才能感受溫度，田柾國把臉埋在金有謙的懷裡，聲音悶在後者的胸口裡和心跳與呼吸聲融合。

他享受著這樣專屬於自己的氣息，突然發覺自己好傻，把喜歡的人變成自己想要的樣子有什麼用呢？這樣的金有謙才是當初那個吸引自己目光的太陽。

 

＃ ＃ ＃

 

『國啊！！！我真的沒有發現！對不起！』

 

回宿舍的車上——雖然金有謙執意要陪自己回家，但途中接到了對方經紀人準備出門抓人的威脅電話只好作罷。

田柾國收到了金有謙的訊息，大概是後者的幾個聰明的哥哥們聽完來龍去脈之後給這個不解風情的鋼鐵直男來了幾個當頭棒喝。

『不是說了沒事了。』

『抱歉，真的抱歉！我今天就禁止哥哥們用！』

『不用了，反而是除了你以外，你們宿舍包含經紀人哥都可以用。』

『⋯⋯不用這樣懲罰我吧⋯⋯』

『對，就是懲罰你，不准用啊。下次我聞到你衣服上有味道就死定啦。』

『怎麼這樣啦——』

『對，就是這樣。掰掰！』

 

關上手機螢幕，不再理會對方吵鬧的垃圾訊息，田柾國微微地笑著。

因為他現在知道，不一定要讓喜歡的人和自己有相同的氣味，這種參雜著他的、我的，和一些共同記憶的刻印也許才是戀人專屬的、互相屬於彼此的味道。

 

fin

寫在後面：

我到底在寫什麼？


End file.
